Strawberry Does It
by snlover10
Summary: Just a short story on how Dean looks after an injured Sam. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing of Supernatural._

_**Summary:**__ Just a short one, on how Dean looks after an injured Sam._

**_Note: _**_I know I haven't finished Torment, but I had an idea about this and wanted to write it. I will be done with Torment, no worries._

* * *

**Strawberry Does It**

**Chapter 1**

Dean Winchester sighed happily, itching to turn the music in the car higher and sing along. But he couldn't do that with a grumpy, injured little brother by his side. Nothing too serious, but it still wasn't any fun when Sam got all pissy with him. Shaking his head with a slight smile on his face, he pressed down on the accelerator as the Impala roared on down the empty road.

It was already dusk, and the hunters had just come back from an encounter with a Wendigo in the nearby woods. They didn't have any trouble; it was a usual textbook hunt as Sam did all the research while Dean went in there with the ammunition. It was him who had torched the damned creature, but again, Sam was the one who came off worse from the hunt. _Well, that's because he friggin' sucks_, he thought to himself silently as he stole another glance at the still figure beside him on the passenger seat.

Sam had his head against the window, feeling the cool glass on his skin. His eyes were closed, no doubt, trying to act like he was asleep to avoid questioning from his older brother. But Dean wasn't fooled. He was able to tell in an instant that Sam wasn't sleeping; his breathing was messed up, and his facial expression clearly gave him away that he wasn't relaxed. Dean smirked. He had half a mind to call on Sam's bluff, but he let it slide. He was in pain after all.

The Wendigo had sneaked up on Sam and flung him into a tree, where his arm had smashed fantastically against the trunk, the sick sound echoing throughout the woods. That was when Dean shot the flare into the creature and they both watched it go up in flames. Dean helped Sam with some mild aid for his arm, cleaning it with water and wrapping it up the moment they got to the car, but he refused to take the painkillers, saying that he didn't want to be groggy the next day, considering they had two jobs in that town.

_Stupid, stubborn little bastard_, he yelled with his thoughts. Dean of course wanted him to take those painkillers, but he knew Sam had too much of integrity. That responsible, saving people shit going on with him, that he wouldn't look after himself properly if it meant affecting his work.

Driving on, Dean spotted a small bar sitting on the side of the road, not too far away from the motel they were currently rotting their lives away in.

''I'm going to take a leak, Sammy. Will be right back. You just sit here and try not to do anything stupid while your big brother is away, alright?''

Dean winked at Sam, who just gave him a raspy cough and a glare meant to kill, before getting out of the car and heading towards the bar_. Take a leak my ass_, he added dully. Walking through the doors, he went straight to the bartender and got three bottles, sat down, and chugged one entire bottle immediately.

He inhaled deeply, the bitter taste calming his nerves and giving him time to clear his head and think through about what he was going to do. If Sam wasn't going to take the painkillers, he'd just have to give it to him.

Exiting the bar, he dropped the pills into the bottle and headed towards the shiny Impala, which was gleaming magnificently in the moonlight after the successful hunt. Dean practically beamed, seeing his car in all its glory. Even his baby seemed to approve what he was doing. Well, at least Dean took it as a green light anyways.

''Got you something, Sammy.''

Sam stared at him, not saying a word, but taking the bottle with his uninjured arm nevertheless, and began to nurse it slowly. Sam knew the alcohol would help with his pain, and gave his brother a nod, thanking him silently. Inside, Dean whooped and punched the air in joy, before settling himself comfortably in the leather seat and getting ready for the short drive back to the motel. _Man, he is soo gonna chew on my ass when he finds out what I did_, he chuckled, giving Sam one last glance before the Impala roared to life, ready to tear down the road.

* * *

_**Note:**__ So, please let me know it how it was. I'll wrap it up in the next chapter! Thanks guys._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note:**__ Thanks to those who reviewed; this is the second and last chapter for this. Hope it's alright. I had some help with this from Wikipedia._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sam was becoming increasingly chatty in the last half hour or so, and Dean knew exactly why. _Damn those painkillers_, he thought with clenched teeth, having to converse with his little brother on things he didn't give two shit about at that instant. Like the weather, and how the moon was a crescent that night.

Dean drove on, finally with music in his car, the motel nearing. He was glad that Sam was happy, but he couldn't wait to take a cold shower, and get into that comfortable bed, easing his tired frame onto it and drifting off peacefully…

''You know Dean, the moon actually maintains a synchronous rotation?''

Dean was jerked out of his thoughts. _A what rotation?_ He sighed._ Dammit_. The motel couldn't arrive quick enough.

''No, Sam. I don't.''

''Yeah. It keeps more or less the same face towards Earth everytime.''

''Oh. Wow. Fascinating.''

Sam nodded excitedly and continued, oblivious to Dean's disinterest and his sarcasm.

''It's structure is believed to have resulted from the fractional crystallisation of a magma ocean, you know, shortly after it's formation…''

But Dean wasn't listening. His mind was concentrating on the music that was blasting from the speakers, trying desperately to connect with each verse of the song, trying desperately to block out his geeky little brother.

Driving faster, he stole a glance sideways. Sam didn't seem to be in that much pain anymore. His injured arm was still draped over his abdomen, but at least he was sitting upright, looking out the window into the sky, talking animatedly about the moon's physical characteristics and eclipses and God knows what else.

He thought a grumpy, pissy Sam was bad. Looks like a happy, dopey Sam was worse. _Man, Sammy, why do you have to be such a dork?_ Dean struggled to keep his emotions under the lid, forced to listen to mindless chatter coming from the passenger seat. _Glad to know someone's happy_, he dully thought, his eyes now glued to the road before him.

* * *

Carefully parking the Impala, the Winchesters got out, took everything from the seemingly bottomless trunk and got ready to call it a night, with Sam still upbeat and getting delight from the smallest wonders that he sees around him.

''Okay geekboy, enough talk of the moon. It's just some round thing sitting in the sky giving us light alright? Move it.''

Sam looked at him, shock on his face.

''But Dean, the moon doesn't give us light. It just reflects- ''

''I know that!'', Dean heatedly replied. Trust Sam to have a one sided conversation like this. _No wonder he never gets laid_. Fuming, he pushed past Sam to enter the motel, who had started on the sun. _Jesus, he never stops._

The cute receptionist at the counter whom Dean tried to flirt with the day before eyed the two boys barging their way in suspiciously. One looking hot headed and impatient, while the other calmly strolled behind, talking about something to his brother who clearly wasn't paying attention.

''Have a good night sirs.'', she said. Dean slowed briefly, turning on his charm and trying to make eye contact with her, but she was busy looking at Sam, whose face was a little flushed from the alcohol and painkillers Dean made him take.

Sam stopped talking and looked at the receptionist and gave a wide smile.

''You too.''

Dean groaned when he saw her blushing immediately and dropping the pen she was holding, taken with his nerd younger brother's dimples and his chestnut bangs which were sticking messily to his forehead, giving him a very boyish look. He couldn't believe it. _He_ was the one who was busting his ass, trying to score with the receptionist when they first checked in, and now she's suddenly attracted to a dopey Sam? _She's crazy_, Dean reasoned. Only possible explanation. And that wasn't even the worst part.

No, the worst part had to be the fact that Sam had no idea that the receptionist was interested in him. He was just _Sam_, being good natured and unbearably polite to everyone he meets that he doesn't know he has that kind of effect on people, so girls who're taken with him usually go to waste, since Sam generally tended not to do anything about it. _Stupid._

''Yeah, yeah. Good night lady. Come on, Sammy.''

In their room, they both settled down. Dean took a quick shower, just like how he had sweared to himself while forced to listen to his brother in the car, while Sam was already slowly drifting off in the bed with his clothes. Dean smiled for the first time that entire night, taking in his brother's resting form. _He must be really tired, from all that talking_. They hadn't even have dinner that night, seemed like they were both going to sleep on an empty stomach.

''Wait Sammy; don't go to sleep off yet. I wanna check your arm first.''

''It's fine Dean. Look.''

Sam waved about his injured arm in the air, before Dean went ahead and checked the bandages and the wound. _Yeah, you're fine kiddo_, he thought, while resisting the urge to brush away his unruly bangs from his forehead.

There was only strawberry milk in the fridge, enough for only one person, and Dean knew that taking painkillers on an empty stomach wasn't going to win him a medal.

''Hold up Sammy, we don't have dinner tonight. You just gotta be with drinking this.''

Yanking the mini fridge open, he poured the remainder in a small glass and gave it to Sam. Sam for one refused the glass and looked at the older hunter.

''What about you, Dean?''

''I had something in the bar, don't worry.'', the lie rolling off his tongue easily like it was nothing. He saw Sam think about it for a second; there was no way he could catch him lying at the state he was in.

''Okay.'', he said, taking it and raising the glass high, draining it in a couple of gulps and handing it back. Dean stood there, holding the glass, watching with an amused smile and raised eyebrows as Sam snuggled himself into the pillow, drawing his blanket around him, finally closing his eyes.

''Good night Dean.'', he yawned.

Dean's heart melted away as he whipped out his phone and took a picture of his brother, suppressing a laugh.

''Good night, Sammy'', he said softly, staring at the photo and shaking his head, all weariness leaving his body as he thought back to past times when they were much younger. _Damn kid never learns huh. _After all these years, a dopey Sam still acted like a child; talking non-stop about this and that and not knowing how to drink milk properly.

Yeap. Dean loved Sam's new moustache.

Sam's new pink moustache at that.

_END._

* * *

_**Note:**__ Thanks everyone for reading, and please review, it does give me pleasure. Till next time! _


End file.
